Return to Heavenly Host
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: When a transfer student arrives, The Kisaragi Academy gang starts to suspect that she too went through what they did, especially when she starts to research everything about Heavenly Host Elementary. Ayumi x Yoshiki, Naomi x Satoshi. Please go easy on me, this is my first Corpse Party story.
1. Prologue: The Transfer Student

**AN: Okay, so this is my first Corpse Party Story. Just a warning; characters might be OOC and I will not be using the honorifics because I have no idea how to use them. So sorry. Anyways, please review. This is just an introductory chapter, mind you, so please excuse the shortness.**

**Prologue:**

**The Transfer Student**

**Tokyo International Airport, 11:45 PM**

It was in the middle of the night as a girl stepped into the Airport parking lot, looking for her ride. She had hair black as night and brown eyes, with a scar running through it. That's not the only scar she has though. There are others; one on the forehead, making it look like she was hit by a hammer. There were several in her abdominal area; scars that resembled stab wounds that were possibly made by scissors. There were some in her arms and legs. Truth be told, she doesn't even remember where she got them. The first time she saw them was when she woke up in a Hospital room in Rhode Island, not knowing where she'd been, when she was only 15. She hasn't been to Japan in 4 years. She grew up in Rhode Island, USA where one of the offices of her wealthy Japanese parents' company stood. Her parents were initially against the idea of her returning to Japan by herself but she managed to convince them. However, she also had to act as CEO and chairwoman to the main office of their company along with her studies. Despite growing up in America, not once did her parents let her forget who she really was. She recalled the very words her parents always told her.

_Never forget your roots. You are a pure Japanese girl. Be proud of that._

Roots, however, are not the reason she returned to Japan. Even she is wondering why she came back. It was like some mysterious force that she can't shake off pulled her back to her home country. When she found the car that was meant for her, she immediately hopped on. Despite it being three years since she woke up in that hospital room, she knew that something was missing and she intends to take it back. But she also has to study, and that is why she chose Kisaragi Academy; because along with the scars, she felt like the school was connected to what was missing.

And so begins, Akira Kobayashi's quest to uncover the truth behind the scars.

**AN: Told you it was short. Gomen! This is just an introductory chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Love Blooms

**AN: Okay, now that the Prologue is done, I give you Chapter freaking one! Again, please keep in mind that this is a Horror/Romance story between Ayumi x Yoshiki, so if that disagrees with your stomachs and heads, I suggest that you exit whatever tab this story is in now. Sorry but for me they are just MFEO. So yeah, I will not be responsible for any stomach ailments you guys may contract, I repeat, I will not be responsible for any stomach ailments you guys may contract. BTW, expect more OCs to come. Maybe 3 or 4 of them. Not really sure yet. And also, like I said, I will not be using the Honorifics because I have no idea how to use them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this…sadly.**

**Chapter I:**

**Love blooms**

It was late at night as Yoshiki Kishinuma sat on the living room of his small apartment. Ever since that fateful day, none of them could really sleep and none of them wanted to be alone. The others had their families with them but had no one. Every night, he has to deal with the fear of going to sleep and suddenly waking up in Heavenly Host again. But tonight, he doesn't have to deal with that fear. Ayumi offered to stay with him since she came over to check on him and it was getting late. He turned around and saw that Ayumi was fast asleep on his couch.

'At least someone's getting some sleep.' He thought. He thought back to the time when they first met; how she stood up for him. How she somehow managed to convince him to stay in school. As time went by and they hung out more, he slowly began to fall for her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He longed to tell her his feelings but he would be risking their friendship. He didn't realize that his lips were still on her forehead until she put her hands on his chest.

"Yoshiki." She muttered. He immediately separated from her.

"Ayumi, so-sorry." He said.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Not just what we went through, but something else as well." Kishinuma answered. Ayumi sat up and held his hand.

"Tell me." She requested. There was no use hiding it.

"Ayumi, I'm in love with you. And I understand if you don't love me back because you like Satoshi. Other than that, you deserve someone better than me. Better than a dead beat slacker like myself." Kishinuma said. Ayumi made him lean down and kissed his lips softly. When they separated, Yoshiki couldn't speak. Was it all a fake to comfort him or did she actually like him back?

"Ever since that day, I fell in love with you too." She admitted. Yoshiki smiled and kissed her again. After that, he pulled her to her feet and took her to his bedroom.

"Go get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He said and he was about to leave the room when she pulled his arm.

"Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone tonight." She said. He nodded and they both climbed in bed. Ayumi snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Yoshiki did the same to her almost immediately.

"Good night." He whispered and they both fell asleep.

**AN: Okay…so that's not really my best work but then again I've been down in the dumps since I finished my story 'Prom'. So…yeah…please review. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Transfer Student Appears

**AN: Okay, this is chapter two (technically three)…so…yeah…I have nothing else to say aside from thanks to those who reviewed on the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

* * *

**Chapter II:**

**The Transfer Student appears**

* * *

The next morning, Yoshiki and Ayumi were on the way to school. Tons of students were on their way to school as well. They were hoping to spot Satoshi, Yuka and Naomi and they found them at the school entrance.

"Ayumi! Yoshiki!" Satoshi called for them. The pair ran towards them together immediately.

"How are you guys feeling?" Satoshi asked. Despite it being 5 months, none of them have actually recovered from the horrors the experienced. Naomi is still guilty over Seiko's death, Satoshi and Yuka are still terrified but Ayumi and Yoshiki, however, are not only terrified but they also have to shoulder the guilt of Ms. Yui and Mayu's deaths.

"Not cool. Thankfully, Ayumi stayed over at my place last night so I slept okay." Yoshiki answered.

"I have to sleep with my mother nowadays." Naomi answered.

"How come?" Yuka asked.

"She put me on medication so she has to keep an eye on me. She thinks that Seiko is just an imaginary friend." She replied. For some reason, everyone who died at Heavenly Host just disappeared from existence. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Let's get to class. Don't forget I'm still Class rep." Ayumi said. Yuka went off with her friend, Satsuki, while the four of them headed for their classrooms. When they arrived, they sat in their respective seats. The entire class listened to their math teacher, Mr. Takayama; drone on, taking notes every so often. 20 minutes into the lecture, the door slid open, revealing Class 2-9's homeroom teacher, Mr. Yamazaki, on the other side.

"Mr. Takayama, excuse me for a while. Class, we have a new student; she just transferred in from America. Please treat her with the utmost respect and kindness." He said and he made a gesture for the student to come in. The girl entered immediately. She was wearing black jeans, black sneakers and a black shirt with a red varsity jacket with the initials B.U as she carried a backpack. She was covering her face with her handkerchief.

"Hello, I'm Akira Kobayashi. You can call me Aki if you want to. I'm 18 years old and I transferred here from Rhode Island Academy." She said. Mr. Yamazaki simply nodded before turning to Ayumi.

"Ms. Shinozaki, please show Ms. Kobayashi around the school later."

"Yes, Mr. Yamazaki." She replied.

"Ms. Kobayashi, please sit next to Ms. Shinozaki." He said and, after thanking Mr. Takayama, he left. Aki walked to the desk, her handkerchief still covering her face. Satoshi, Naomi, Yoshiki and Ayumi kept their eyes on her. When she sat down, they reverted their eyes to the chalk board. After a few minutes, the bell rang and Aki immediately stood up and left the room.

"I'll see you guys later." Ayumi said and she kissed Yoshiki on the cheek and left.

"Are you guys dating or something?" Naomi asked.

"Sort of. I hope so." He answered. After that, they headed off to the cafeteria.

Ayumi ran around the school, looking for Aki. Eventually, she found her sitting by the roots of the Sakura tree, her black headphones in her ears as she quietly ate her lasagna from her lunchbox. Ayumi thought she was trying to get herself deaf because she can hear the kid's music from where she was standing. Ayumi sat beside the girl which probably scared her shitless because she basically jumped up and took her headphones off.

"You mind giving off a little a little warning next time?" Aki asked. Ayumi simply smiled.

"Sorry. We have to go. I have to take you on a tour." She said. Aki looked at her and it was the first time Ayumi saw the scars on her face. She reached out to touch them but Aki flinched away.

"Sorry. I'm Ayumi Shinozaki." She said.

"Akira Kobayashi." The new girl said. After that, Ayumi stood up and so did Aki.

"We have 25 minutes of break time left. Might as well use it to go on a tour." Ayumi said. Aki nodded and they headed on. Ayumi pointed out everything she can to the new student. When they were about to go on, Aki asked her something all of a sudden.

"Hey, Shinozaki, mind telling me the school's history?"

With that, Ayumi stopped in her tracks. She knew the history of Kisaragi Academy but she can't bring herself to tell Aki what happened to the school that stood here before. And that's when her saving graces came.

"Kisaragi Academy was built in the 1970s when the school that previously stood here was demolished." A voice said. Aki covered her face once more as they turned around. It was Naomi who spoke.

"Aki, this is Naomi Nakashima." Ayumi said as the two shook hands.

"Really? How come?" Aki asked. Satoshi spoke up at this point.

"It's very brutal, actually. During the 1950s, the nurse of the previous school and her daughter were murdered by the Principal himself. By the early 70s, kidnappings happened. This time it was conducted by the Principal's insane son. 3 kids were murdered and after that, the school was shut down."

"Aki, this is Naomi's boyfriend, Satoshi Mochida." Ayumi introduced them. Ayumi told them not to tell anyone about the school's real history. The kidnappings, sure, everyone knows about that but what really happened wasn't supposed to be known, lest the school's image would be destroyed.

"What was the name of the school?" She asked them. Ayumi wanted them to stop before she could get freaked out.

"Heavenly Host Elementary School." Yoshiki answered. At that moment, Aki felt like her head was going to split. Her scars burned and seemed to be reopening and finally, she saw something else. She saw a classroom, a skeleton, a blue flame and a girl whose upper jaw is missing. When they disappeared, she saw the four students looking down at her.

"Hey, you okay?" Satoshi asked. Aki moaned in reply.

"Come on, get up. We still have classes." Satoshi said as he and Naomi helped her up. When she got up, her phone started ringing. Aki immediately answered it. After a while, she hung up.

"I have to go. How do I excuse myself?" She asked. This got the wheels in their heads turning. Why would she have to leave now, when she just arrived?

"Uh…don't worry about that, I'll just tell your next period you had to go. What is your next period?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know. I'm in Class 2-9. I'd wager it's the same as yours and Thanks." Aki said and she ran away.

"Am I the only one who wants to excuse myself too to find out where she's going?" Naomi said.

"Nope, you're not the only one." Satoshi said.

"Let's go excuse ourselves then." Ayumi said. They were all astonished; Ayumi the Class Rep wants to skip class just to find out where the Transfer student is going? The world must be ending.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Yoshiki asked.

"Nah, they'll let us off the hook. We can just say we were called home." She said. After talking to Mr. Yamazaki, they left the school. When they got to the parking lot, they spotted Aki getting in her SUV and driving off.

"Come on, with the traffic at this time of day, we could still catch up." Yoshiki said. He knew Tokyo traffic all too well due to the times he spent skipping classes. When they got to the highway, they got on a cab.

"Follow that car." Satoshi ordered the driver. He complied and followed the SUV. After a while, Aki parked in front of a large building; Kobayashi Corp. After paying the driver, they left.

"Of course! I knew I saw her somewhere before!" Naomi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked his girlfriend.

"Akira Kobayashi. When I saw her, I thought she looked familiar. Akira Kobayashi is the only surviving Kobayashi child and heir to Kobayashi corp. Her older sister was raped and killed before her very eyes in a home invasion. Kobayashi Corp is a manufacturing company of surfboards, snowboards, pretty much any sporting goods." Naomi explained.

"So that explains it. Maybe she's also working here. Let's find out more." Yoshiki said. Then, he took Ayumi's hand and the four of them headed inside.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a long time and I sincerely apologize for that but I'm on probation and am writing while my parents aren't around and I almost broke my arm. Please read and review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
